De Buena Mañana
by Deikan
Summary: Madrugar nunca es agradable. Pero si lo haces al lado de tu pareja y con intenciones poco sanas y muy pervertidas la cosa cambia, ¿no?


**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí traigo otro fic surgido en unas pocas horas. Lo cierto es que no tengo apenas tiempo para escribir, pero el mono me puede y acabo cediendo . Espero que os guste :)**

**_Naruto_ es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**De Buena Mañana**

Los primeros halos de luminosidad se colaban bajo la persiana, dejando que pequeños hilos de luz alumbrasen tenuemente la habitación. Como era costumbre, Sasuke dormía en un extremo del colchón, bocabajo y con un brazo rodeando la almohada. Naruto observó en silencio la estampa con la que la mañana le había recibido. Aún le costaba comprender qué había visto el benjamín de los Uchiha en él. Aunque el Namikaze era tremendamente millonario, sabía que los Uchiha igualaban su fortuna, por lo que ese no era el motivo. En cuanto a su carácter, eran polos completamente opuestos: mientras Sasuke se refugiaba en la frialdad de su manera de ser, Naruto prefería derretirse en el calor de su buen humor y carisma. Desde pequeños siempre habían estado enfrentados por ese mismo motivo. Y, sin embargo…

"No hay ningún motivo especial, usuratonkachi. Eres todo cuanto deseo, y no pienso dejar que nadie se me adelante y te aparte de mi ante mis propias narices". El rubio sintió cómo su pecho se calentaba al recordar lo que el Uchiha le había afirmado cuando le preguntó al respecto. "Yo también te quiero, teme" había respondido instantes antes de que el moreno le besase con fuerza, iniciando lo que acabaría siendo una de las noches más pasionales que ambos habían vivido juntos.

Naruto se inclinó con suavidad sobre el colchón, serpenteando con cuidado de no despertar a su compañero cuando se colocó a su lado. Acarició los negros y puntiagudos cabellos de Sasuke, deleitándose con su suavidad. A la dorada luz del amanecer, estos brillaban con franjas azuladas que le daban un aire misterioso, y eso le encantaba. Naruto acercó su pecho a la espalda de su novio y acercó los labios a su cuello. Con suma delicadeza acarició la pálida piel del moreno, disfrutando de su frescura.

- Mmmmmm.

- Sasuke –susurró con voz dulce al notar como el muchacho se removía y estiraba-. Perdona, no quería despertarte.

- ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó con voz pastosa por el sueño.

- Aún es temprano –indicó al tiempo que le acariciaba los cabellos de la frente con aire distraído-. Puedes dormir un poco más.

- ¿Dormir más? –inquirió con un tono irónico poco convincente debido a su estado somnoliento- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a dormirme si te noto apretado contra mi trasero?

Un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas del ojiazul. La cercanía al Uchiha siempre le había excitado. Su olor, su físico, su voz. Todo le atraía y le preparaba para mañanas, tardes y noches cargadas de pasión y sexo. Y, sin embargo, estaba tan acostumbrado a ese estado de alerta y deseo que, finalmente, había acabado por acostumbrarse a ello de tal manera que algunas veces le pasaba desapercibido hasta cierto punto.

- Es difícil resistirse cuando te encuentro desnudo en mi cama a primera hora de la mañana –murmuró en su oído antes de mordisquearle la oreja de manera juguetona.

Sasuke emitió un gemido ante el contacto.

- No sé de qué te sorprendes, dobe. Fuiste tú quien me dejó sin ropa ayer por la noche.

Naruto besó el cuello del Uchiha, incitándole a que se uniese a sus intenciones. Por toda respuesta, Sasuke giró el cuerpo, quedando recostado sobre un lateral, e inclinó el rostro, dejando el cuello en un ángulo que le permitía unir con mayor facilidad sus labios a los del rubio. El beso era suave y sosegado, aunque ambos conocían el torbellino de sentimientos que se escondía detrás de sus dulces gestos. Una de las inquietas manos del ojiazul viajó directa al pecho de su pareja. Con una suavidad que provocó un intenso cosquilleo en Sasuke, la mano descendió por las caderas y el vientre del muchacho, deteniéndose con un leve temblor sobre su sexo.

Aún entre las brumas del sueño y el incipiente placer que comenzaba a sentir, Sasuke percibió cómo los dedos de su chico jugueteaban con los rizos de su pubis. Un estremecimiento involuntario le recorrió el cuerpo al notar cómo el rubio recorría con una caricia su aún dormido pene. Abrió la boca para dejar que un tenue jadeo escapase de entre sus labios, haciendo que Naruto abandonase su parte baja para aferrarle la cintura con suave firmeza al tiempo que atacaba con ferocidad el cuello de su moreno. Atrapado por las sensaciones, Sasuke se agarró al brazo que le sostenía por la cintura mientras se apoyaba en el otro brazo para mantener un precario equilibrio sobre la cama. Sus piernas se movían, nerviosas, anticipando lo que su cada vez más endurecido pene le advertía que llegaría.

- Sasuke –gimió el rubio antes de atrapar sus labios con los propios, aún situado a su espalda.

Muy lentamente, el Namikaze fue moviéndose sobre el cuerpo de su amante, haciéndole conocedor de sus intenciones para que el chico pudiese negarse o impedirle que siguiese. Sin embargo, Sasuke se limitó a rodearle el cuello con los brazos para profundizar sus besos mientras hacia un hueco entre sus piernas para recibir a su chico. El ojiazul recargó su peso en los brazos, apoyados a ambos lados del cuerpo de su pareja, ejerciendo la presión necesaria para que el pálido cuerpo que se encontraba bajo el suyo le sintiese. Mientras se besaban con un ardor creciente, Naruto inició un lento movimiento que dejaba sus entrepiernas atrapadas entre los dos cuerpos. Conforme el aire y la necesidad de más contacto físico se hacían indispensables, los gemidos y jadeos fueron en aumento hasta que se convirtieron en una suave melodía de fondo que enardecía aún más a los muchachos.

- Naruto –murmuró el ojinegro con voz contenida.

- Siempre he envidiado eso, teme –indicó el chico. El Uchiha tironeó de los rubios cabellos para poder observarle el rostro-. La sensualidad de tu voz –indicó al ver el interrogante en los oscuros ojos de su novio-. Pronuncias mi nombre de una manera tan sugerente y sensual que a veces creo que sería capaz de correrme sólo con tu voz.

Sasuke sonrió, complacido.

- Sabes que no te dejaría.

- Sí, lo sé –aseguró Naruto con sus brillantes ojos clavados en los hinchados labios de su chico. Deseaba volver a ellos cuanto antes-. Eres demasiado cruel y egoísta como para permitir que sólo yo disfrute.

El Uchiha afiló la mirada. Con un suave pero firme empujón obligó al rubio a bajar la cabeza hasta su cuello, indicándole que tanta palabrería le había cansado. Quería más acción.

El Namikaze obedeció, complaciente. Se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a saborear la piel del moreno. Acariciaba con su lengua cada porción de carne ante él, desde la clavícula al hombro, bajando posteriormente al pecho. Succionó con entrega los pezones de su chico, regodeándose ante la dureza de estos y los constantes jadeos que Sasuke dejaba escapar a causa del placer.

- Tócame –Naruto, que hasta el momento había estado entretenido con el pecho de su chico y entre los brazos de este, alzó la cabeza. La orden de Sasuke contenía tal elevada carga sexual que el muchacho pensó que se derretiría por el calor que le recorría el cuerpo-. Tócame, Naruto –pidió de nuevo.

El chico alargó la mano hasta la mesilla de noche del moreno y agarró el bote que allí se encontraba. Con más desesperación de la que quería mostrar, volcó el tubo sobre su mano, dejando que el frío y viscoso gel le empapara los dedos. Con urgencia, apoyó sus rodillas sobre el colchón para hacer hueco y llevó dos dedos al trasero de Sasuke y los metió sin miramientos, consiguiente una protesta por parte de su chico.

- Está frío –se quejó con voz ronca.

- Enseguida te caliento, amor.

El Uchiha bufó ante esas palabras. Desde que empezaron su relación, el moreno siempre había dejado bien claros sus sentimientos hacia su amigo. No obstante, las palabras de amor y los gestos cariñosos no iban con su personalidad, y aún le daba vergüenza cuando el propio Naruto los utilizaba para dirigirse a él. Abrazó al ojiazul y le obligó a acercarse a él. Besó el tostado hombro del Namikaze mientras este le penetraba con la única ayuda de sus dígitos. Al sentir el tercer dedo abrirle, Sasuke mordió el hombro de su chico, haciéndole soltar un sonido se sorpresa. Tras un par de minutos, Naruto consideró que era suficiente. Con aire experto, elevó las caderas de Sasuke y le hizo separar más las piernas. Con un impetuoso empujón, se internó entre las paredes del Uchiha, quien se arqueó ante la sensual invasión.

Ambos conocían demasiado bien los cuerpos ajenos como para saber en qué momento debían continuar. Sasuke siempre esperaba unos segundos hasta que la desesperación de Naruto por moverse y embestirle se reflejaba en sus cristalinos ojos. Entonces, en ese preciso momento, el propio Uchiha suspiraba relajadamente, haciéndole saber que estaba completamente preparado para recibirle y contenerle.

La ardiente necesidad les llevó a un mar de sensaciones en el que el placer dirigía todas sus acciones y les nublaba la vista. Entre jadeos, gemidos y algún que otro quejido, Naruto sentía como las piernas de su amante le apretaban cada vez más las caderas, síntoma de que se encontraba cerca del orgasmo. Con gran fuerza, el rubio impuso su propio ritmo. En lugar de mantener una cadencia rápida para que Sasuke se desahogase cuanto antes, decidió retardar sus movimientos, haciendo que cada embestida se clavase muy dentro del cuerpo de su novio.

- ¡Ah! Naruto, … no … -pidió el ojinegro con jadeos, sintiendo cómo su trasero se abría más ante cada golpe que recibía-. Así no… hazlo…. más despacio.

- Lo siento Sasuke –se excusó con voz ahogada-, pero hoy se hará a mi manera.

Dicho eso, penetró con fuerza a su compañero, sabiendo que su propio final estaba cerca. Los brazos del ojinegro se aferraban a él con fuerza, intentando ayudarse de su cuerpo para mantener cierto equilibrio. Pero, a pesar de ello, cada nueva arremetida le impulsaba hacia la parte superior de la cama. Debía reconocer que cuando quería, Naruto sabía ser muy bruto y decidido. Y aunque era consciente de que eso le traería problemas, no podía negar que le encantaba esa personalidad autoritaria cuando estaban en la cama. Con un par de movimientos más, los dos chicos eyacularon con fuertes gemidos de placer.

Naruto se dejó caer suavemente sobre el Uchiha pero sin perder el contacto visual con él. Sin saber muy bien por qué, un repentino ataque de risa hizo que su cuerpo vibrase levemente. Se sentía repleto de felicidad. Sasuke le observó, perspicaz, dejando que una imperceptible sonrisa curvase finamente sus labios.

- Creo que deberíamos ducharnos ya si no queremos llegar tarde al trabajo –indico el moreno mientras acariciaba distraídamente los dorados cabellos de su amante.

- Está bien, dattebayô –sonrió el muchacho.

Daba gusto empezar así los días.

**NxS**

Una hora después…

- Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Itachi al notar cómo su hermano volvía a removerse en la silla contigua a la suya.

- Sí, no es nada –indicó el pequeño en voz baja.

Se le había olvidado por completo que ese día su empresa, la Uchiha's Pai S.L., tenía una reunión con los directivos de la empresa con la que acababan de fusionarse, la Namikaze Inc. Por ello, todos los que controlaban los negocios de ambas compañías se encontraban allí presentes, desde su padre Fugaku y su hermano Itachi hasta el dueño de la otr empresa, Minato Namikaze, y su hijo, Naruto Uzumaki. Sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el rubio de ojos azules que le quitaba el sueño, el hambre y hasta la respiración. Sintiéndose observado, el muchacho devolvió la mirada a su moreno, sonriéndole con suavidad de manera fugaz. Nadie de esa sala conocía su romance, a excepción de Itachi Uchiha y su novio, Deidara Namikaze, el contable de Uchiha's Pai. S.L. Con algo de molestia, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que asesinaba a Naruto con su mirada.

Sacó su móvil de última generación del bolsillo de la chaqueta y tecleó un rápido mensaje. En una fracción de segundo, Naruto notó su propio móvil virar. Al cogerlo, vio un mensaje de su novio. "Borra esa sonrisa estúpida de tu cara, usuratonkachi. Te juro que en cuanto sea capaz de sentarme bien te devolveré el favor de esta mañana". Una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho. Contestó con brevedad al mensaje. "Lo dudo". Al leerlo, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. ¿A quién quería engañar?

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Hacedmelo saber con un rr, gracias ^^**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
